Demons at the Gate
.jpg| }} |} |hp=|def=580|coin=|lv=15}} |damage=12398|turn=1 |hp=6025290|def=27840|coin=0|esk=649|wsk=10115}} |} : 'An attack from the demons, but this can't really do any damage... Wait, they're not aiming for us. It's Frigg! They're coming for her! We must stop them!' 【Enter Wave 3】 : Master Belial ordered us to stop anyone from passing through here. : If we fail here, Master Samael would conduct her horrible experiment on us. : That's the scariest thing in the realm! 【Meet BOSS】 The Summoner defeated every demon along the way and reached the cave where Frigg was caged. Clanking came beyond the guards' corpses, Odin was fighting with Belial, who had Frigg in his arms. Afraid of hurting Frigg, Odin could not attack Belial, giving Belial the upper hand. : Let go of her! : Ha, you know this betrayer doesn't love you, but you still can't hurt her. You're obsessed. I came here to silence her forever in case our information leaks from her mouth. : Now it seems like she still has some value... Azazel! : You think you can beat me? Know your limits! 【Defeated BOSS】 : It's been fun, but I'm ending this. Water Elemental Power! Water elements gathered before Belial to form an aquaball around himself and it drifted upwards until he was out of Odin's reach. : If you want her back alive, go to the place indicated in this map before sunset. Come alone on time or prepare for her funeral. : You... Stay here! Although Odin yelled until his throat was raw, Belial did not stop and vanished into thin air with his aquaball, leaving a kraft map on the ground. }} |hp=8476490|def=87400|coin=4980|esk=1152}} |} : Odin! Don't go. It's obviously a trap. There must be a demon army waiting for you! : Even so I've got to go! I can't let her die! : Why do you even care? She is a spy sent by the demons! She betrayed us- : She's my wife...she taught me how to be happy! 【Meet BOSS】 : Summoner, get out of my way! : No! I can't watch you walk into a death trap! You want to go? Over my dead body! 【Defeated BOSS】 Affected by his emotions, Odin's attacks became predictable and reckless. Soon the Summoner defeated and pressed Odin on the ground. Right at that moment, Thor's enthusiastic voice came from the entrance. : Odin, here you are. We just got some good news from Loki. He visited Tyr and managed to persuade him into joining the Northern Alliance! We're ready to launch a... What's happening? After the Summoner told Thor everything, Thor frowned. : 'I've never seen Odin so weak... Or should I say he always pushes himself as far as he can and endures the greatest pain silently. He knew his duties, but now... I've got to do something for him!' : Odin, I'll ask you one last time, do you really have to go? : ...I've spent my whole life fighting for the North, and I've never regretted it. I'm proud of it. But for once, I want to live for myself...I need closure! : This is too dangerous! An ambush is probably waiting for him! : It takes a lot to beat Odin. But on condition, Odin. If you don't come back before sunset, I'll bring an army to rescue you. I don't care if they kill Frigg or whatever, we can't afford to lose you. : Thor...I owe you one! : Just remember, come back in one piece. I'm not saying that as a member of the Northern Alliance, but as your closest friend. }} |damage=15953|turn=1 |hp=6518590|def=17840|coin=0|esk=1399}} |} : Sigh... Look at your wounds. Using Gungnir damages your body. Master Mímir said this spear should be used only when necessary. You just don't listen. : It is necessary to defeat the demons as soon as possible to restore peace in the North. These wounds are nothing compared to the pain that my people have been suffering : I can't bear to see you get hurt... I don't care about your people, I just want you be safe. : ...My bad. I'll be more careful. Besides, I'm taking less pain from Gungnir. It won't be long before I can use it freely. Don't worry. : Really? I hope so... Gungnir, I can't do much for Odin. Please help Odin overcome every difficulty. Frigg picked up Gungnir and gave it a kiss while praying for Odin's safety. Her sincerity touched Odin who grew up as an orphan. He had lived along before he encountered Frigg. He never imagined someone would treasure him so much. Warmth filled his heart. Odin woke up form his memories. He opened his eyes and clutched Gungnir. He rode on his horse and charged towards a basin formed by cooled lava. : 'Frigg, I'm coming for you. I'll end this with my own hands!' 【Meet BOSS】 : 'Someone is following me... Are they sending assassins to kill me? Humph, don't take me lightly! : Brother. Where's Brother? 【Defeated BOSS】 : Sob-sob... Brother's gonna scold me. Odin swept Gungnir and killed the demons hiding in the groves, one by one. As rustling came from behind a tree, Odin leapt towards it and thrust his spear... : Hm, no one is here... Maybe it was just the wind... Nevermind, I must get going. ???: 'Phew... He almost saw me. Luckily I made it to the cave; otherwise, I would've been pierced by Gungnir... He's leaving. I've got to follow him!' }} zh: